


A Day for My Blueberries

by Kulto



Series: MLB For U & Me [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Freeform, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lukanette, Lukanette Month, Lukanette September 2019, One Shot, character appreciation, let them be happy for just a bit pls, no beta-reads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulto/pseuds/Kulto
Summary: Just a small experimental one-shot for the couple that could happen but isn't end-game ヽ(ー_ー )ノI'm currently caught up with recent stuff so this fic will sorta keep in mind new plot points heheMarinette & Luka are the picture of a healthy couple and kwamis only know when that will happen to the Adrienette ship so, the plot is focused on the what-if basis of the lukanette ship sailing first before the "fated" one. We get to see the new couple in a normal day during a peaceful time. But is it really as peaceful as we think it is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( `ε´ )(comment if i should add to this, make more mlb fics or suggest what you'd like to see me to try in em lol)( `ε´ )

Marinette. Ladybug.

Luka. Viperion.

Both of which who were somehow drawn to each other, friends to each other, and somewhere down along the road possibly even more than that. And maybe- at some point after, satisfied with just being close and trustworthy friends. Bonds that are there yet unwavering.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The air felt crisp and the sky painted a brilliant hue of pale blue to cerulean; trees swayed peacefully with the fresh breeze. Class couldn't have ended early on a more perfect day. No rain. No akumas. And even better: no _homework._

Some of the class had remained behind chatting about their plans for the day, while others had already left to enjoy their free time elsewhere.

"Since class is over real early, why don't we all go out for lunch together for today?" Nino grinned at his girlfriend and then at Adrien.

Alya simply nodded and held his hand in response to his suggestion.

His best friend scratched his head in embarrassment. "You guys sure you wouldn't mind me third wheeling?" He glanced over to the seat next to Alya's. Marinette, his usual buddy in this kind of scenario, was nowhere to be seen.

A small ping noised off from Alya's cellphone and as well as the phones of the other girls who remained in the classroom, earning curious looks from both Nino and Adrien.

"They're so cute!" Rose squealed and Juleka plastered one of her rare beaming smiles that didn't look strained in any way.

"Come on babe, won't you show it to us? Pretty please?" Nino kneeled in front of Alya in a silly manner.

She proudly displayed a selfie picture of two smiling bluenettes at the park. "I'm so happy for them."

Both Adrien and Nino's eyes widened at the newly confirmed couple and towards their own obliviousness to Marinette's recurring absences in their more recent friendly outings.

"We are _so_ going to take a peek at them." Alya excitedly grabbed the boys' hands and led them outside of the school hurriedly.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As soon as the bell hit, Marinette was out of the classroom and into the hallway. She was out of breath but she really wanted to see her musician boyfriend as soon as possible. They've been dating for two weeks now and have been steadily progressing their relationship as a couple. By the time she got to the entrance, bright blue eyes reflected back to her own.

There, on the steps, Luka stood up and gave a soft warm hug to his girlfriend. "I missed you."

"I- I really missed you too!" She sputtered. A light rosy pink dusted across her freckled cheeks.

He held out his hand and gently intertwined it with hers. "Wanna try the new sandwich shop by the park?"

"I'd love to." She firmly locked her fingers with his.

Heat instantly rushed to the faces of both teens. Unable to contain their happiness and affection for one another, they continued on hand in hand, awkwardly but at peace with each others’ shared bashfulness with this new step in their growing relationship.

While walking to the park, they updated one another about their current progress for the joint project. Marinette slowly eased up and Luka began to relax as well.

Jagged Stone was certainly impressed by the creative duo after encountering them during the Desperada akuma. So much that he enthusiastically requested once more for Marinette’s eye for design and now Luka’s musical sense in one of his upcoming albums.

“Who knew Jagged Stone would be the guy that brought us together, huh?” Luka shortly reminisced on the time he offered one of his special prized guitar picks to the amazing yet shy Marinette.

She saw the thoughtful look on his face and swiftly pulled out the very same pick from that day. “One of my lucky charms. You included, of course. I’d like to believe that _I_ lucked out on you when we met for the first time.”

“You know _I’d_ say the same thing.” He pressed her petite hand to his cheek.

She breathed out a light heartfelt giggle. “Flatterer.”

They strolled in contentment as they finally reached the park. A short line filled with buzz and chatter stood out in front of the new sandwich cafe.

While waiting, Marinette brought out her cellphone to check for any akuma alerts or updates. Luka simply stroked her midnight navy hair absentmindedly as they continued to stand in line.

She bided her time by scrolling through her pictures, sorting a few of them into folders for the sake of decluttering. Her eyes suddenly stopped to stare at a picture of Adrien wearing the blue scarf she made for him on his birthday that somehow got taken credit for by his father instead.

A tiny throbbing ache had frustratingly still crept into her heart.

_‘I need to delete this. I can’t keep holding on to something that isn’t healthy.’_ She chastised and chanted to herself.

With her boyfriend noticing her sudden distress, he gently tapped her shoulder, snapping her out of her current state. “Hey. Wanna take a picture together?” His toothy grin melted her heart.

Her facial features instantly softened at his sweet behaviour. Marinette quickly deleted the image and handed over her phone to Luka.

“Thank you, Luka.”

Her voice was small yet so earnest and... so at peace. For the first time in the longest of times.

The two had an enjoyable meal and jamming session afterwards, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter since this fic became a bit more on demand than I thought XD thanks for the support everyone!

“Babe, do we _ really _have to do this?” Nino quirked his brow.

The determination in her voice was unwavering. “It’ll be quick, I promise.” She still had her arms tightly linked to both boys.

Adrien shuffled his feet before asking, “Wouldn’t they want some privacy or something?” He added.

“What they don’t know won’t bother them.” Alya smiled mischievously.

Crouching behind some bushes, the three were peeking silently across the park. They could see Luka and Marinette, holding hands ever so lovingly, standing in line by the new sandwich shop. Both of which were obviously radiating with warmth. The couple was nearing the entrance and they were still quite focused on their current conversation. 

“_Okay _ you got me, babe. They really are adorable.” Nino gave a cheeky grin to match his girlfriend’s. 

“I know, I’m super excited for them.” She sighed, feeling proud and relieved for her best friend’s happiness. 

Adrien only managed to give a nod since his focus was really on the couple, but for different reasons apart from his other two friends.

He felt a bit singled out, not exactly dating Kagami yet and not having the same positive feelings that others feel for Luka and Marinette becoming an item. It felt like someone snatched away one of his best friends even though he knew that both bluenettes would willingly give their time to hangout with him. And he was grateful for that. 

The whole scene just rubbed him the wrong way somehow. Hanging with either one of them would remind him that Luka's a guy that's free enough to actually date someone properly or that Marinette's extra time should be reserved for Luka instead. It felt weird.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Alya squealed in excitement while Nino’s grin only grew wider. “Geez, they’re both too sweet. And it’s only been 2 weeks!”

A gentle kiss was softly planted on Marinette’s forehead. Luka left her mumbling incoherent babbling sentences as they entered the shop. She was last seen leaning on him as the door behind them closed. 

All Adrien could muster to say was, “Well. They seem to be enjoying themselves. We should really head back, our lunches might get too cold.” The sudden statement left Alya and Nino quiet. And very confused.

"Dude's probably just a little down since Kagami wasn't available to hangout today." Nino whispered into Alya's ear.

Alya returned a small frown to her boyfriend. "Hmmm yeah. Still, we could've had spared more time to at least sneak a few pics of Mari at her lunch date with her smooth guitarist over there."

Adrien walked ahead of the two while looking down at his phone, discreetly scrolling through images of Ladybug and then abruptly stopping at one picture of Marinette practicing for the gaming tournament in her room.

A nostalgic smile bloomed on the blonde's face, bringing a sense of ease to his mind. 

"Whatcha looking at sunshine?" The brunette gave a sly smile.

"Don't even bother, Alya. It's probably just a new update about some kind of romance anime." Nino rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Adrien guffawed at his friend and quickly slipped his phone back into his pocket.

The three buds shared their laughter as they walked on, letting Adrien forego his troublesome thoughts and trusting in the friends that he's made.


	3. *Finale spoilers*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been warned lol so pls don't read if you don't wanna be spoiled heh
> 
> So if you've watched the final episode, this part is just dedicated to me giving out my thoughts on it and the 3rd season itself.

First of all. Ouch.

The finale was a real kick to the fandom in so many ways. The overall action in the episode was underwhelming tbh but the lore on the other hand is what got a bit of a boost. Master Fu deserves the rest and love from his sweetheart. I just feel like if he hadn't started the problems back in his temple none of the troubles would happen lol but we also wouldn't have a story now would we?

Since he passed on his role to Mari, the possibility of her losing her memory is an awful reality unless the whole series plans to end with her keeping the role til her life's up or whatever. We do know that there is an adult future for them as Miraculous holders so that's also a thing that could happen. She's an unusual case or well- an extraordinary Ladybug. According to Fu. So maybe she'll manage another way to keep everything?

Honestly, I expected both main characters to end up with the people they're more suited to be with. It sorta hurts in a lot of ways since I can see that Adrien is kind of a wimp due to his uncertainty, even though he has shown attraction to Kagami. While on the other hand, Marinette is choosing to be with Luka since she's really gonna need someone to rely on to help calm her down, now that she's in charge of the dormant miraculous box. I don't want any of them to experience more hurt but it's season 4, the second to the last season where things have to start tying up properly.

The LadyNoir friendship seems to be blooming and I really love that. All I ever wanted for them in their superhero forms was to be super trusting and close the gap through a solid friendship. I truly want all relationships to be happy even just for a bit (knowing that the endgame has to come eventually). It's gonna be one hell of a season. 

So my last point is about the whole season. The order friggin' sucks. I have no clue as to why things were aired in such an order but it's happened anyways. As much as I would have wanted to wait out on half the eps being released so I could watch it in order, it wasn't possible. Besides this fandom being incredulous for bleeding out spoilers whenever an episode airs, the episodes that did air sometimes were too spaced apart. Like episode 8 would air and then the next one would be 13 or something good lord. 

Well. That last bit turned into a rant. Cheers to everyone who's kept up with the series and to those who are patiently waiting for Cat Blanc and Felix to fill in the gaps. Afterwards it'll be another weird waiting game for season 4 *sigh*


End file.
